Veggietales 1994
I...I really don't know what to say anymore... I cannot get this story out my head. This demolished VHS tape really ruined my childhood and it was disturbing. You guys know about the show VeggieTales? It talks about God and how he is always there for us. One episode told you that God is bigger than anything. It had good jokes and good humour. But.... i do not know what to say about this one lost episode from the show.... so i want to get it out of my system by telling it to you guys. Here is the story. Hi my name is Gabriel. I am a HUGE fan of Veggietales. I have all the Dvd's , plushies and even all merchandise! I always loved the show. The first VeggieTales episode I watched was called Are you my neighbor? Which came out 1995. It thought me to always love my neighbor. It even came with a silly song called "The Hairbrush song". I watched all the episodes except for one. Which was called God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!?! But it turns out, i got a demolished copy of the episode. Here is the story. So it was a nice summer day. I was watching the VeggieTales episode Rack Shack and Benny. Until something popped to my mind. I said to myself "I never watched God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!?!" Maybe buy it on Ebay!" So i went to my good friend Ebay. Then i searched up the episode. There were no other actual copies until i got to the bottom result. So i clicked on it and it read: VEGGIETALES GOD WANTS ME TO FORGIVE THEM ORIGINAL TAPE TOTALLY NEW TOTALLY ORIGINAL!! There was only 1 copy available and it cost $14.99 just for it. I said to myself "Wow... why that much... oh well. I never watched this episode anyway" so i clicked add to cart then i bought it. After i clicked buy, it said: Your delivery will be in 9 weeks. Thank you for your service. I said to myself "9 WEEKS?!?! WHAT WILL I DO IN THE NEXT 9 WEEKS?!?!" As a teen, I am super impatient. So i just waited for my package to arrive. 9 weeks later my parents were going on a date all night. They said they would be back tommorow morning. Now i have a chance to watch the episode As soon as they walked out the door, my package finally came. I asked the mailman politely "What took so long??" He said "Budget cuts" then walked away. I yelled "WHAT BUDGET CUTS?!?!" Thanks to the 90s, i got an old VCR player from my basement then i plugged it in. I then opened up the VHS tape. It looked like it was in very bad condition. It looked like a cardboard box with a google image of the original VHS tape that was glued on the cardboard box. I thought i got scammed but there was actually a tape in there. But the weird thing was that the print date of this tape was February 8, 1994 which was the day before the actual episode came out which was February 9, 1994. I said to myself "This might be a beta version of the episode" After that, i put the tape inside the VCR. The normal intro started for a few seconds until Bob the tomato said "Okay Larry, it's time for the theme song" After he said that, the video went black for 5 seconds then static. So i punched my VCR and it got it working. The theme song was different also. It had the original 1993 theme audio with the 1994 visuals. Anyway, the episode started with Bob and Larry standing on the counter with a sad face. Bob then said in a really sad voice "Hi kids. And welcome to VeggieTales. And we have some bad stuff to tell you." Larry just stood there without making any funny jokes or comments. Bob then got a letter from the López family. He read it out loud: Dear Bob and Larry I am a mother of 4 sons. One of them is 9 years old and he gets bullied alot. Someone even called him a stupid little nerd. He was sad for weeks. Until one day he had enough of this. He went home crying then went upstairs and locked his door. Then after 5 minutes, I went to his room then what I saw was horrific. It looks like he grabbed a rope and hung himself. I don't know what to do. He is dead. Can you help me? Signed Maria López Bob said "well i remember that time when Junior got bullied by a buncha Grapes" Larry then said "well just play the episode." Bob said "roll the film" This episode did not seem like Bob or Larry at all. The episode started with the Grapes of Wrath singing their Theme song while driving a rusty old car. However, there theme song was different. They sung: We are The Grapes Of Wrath! We will make your child sad! Even until they're deppresed! We are The Grapes Of Wrath! We are some big bullies! We will bully your child until they kill themselves We are The Grapes Of Wrath! I said to myself "wow. Those Grapes are jurks" They then arrived at Juniors house. Junior was playing with a butterfly. One of the grapes then said "Hey Broccoli! What are you doing?" Junior then said "I am Asparagus not Broccoli now can you please leave me alone?" The Grapes then said "Well you look like Broccoli you little 5 year old no one!!" Junior said in a breaking voice "But.... god made me special. I'm not a no one." The grapes then said "YOU ARE NOW!! HAHA!!!!!" as they laughed at Junior. I expected the Grapes of Wrath to say that Junior had cheese on his head or call him bean boy. But this.... this is messed up! Juniors eyes then filled with tears. Except that the tears were red. Then he ran inside his house crying "PAPA PAPA! THOSE JURKS ARE BULLYING ME!" His father replied with "Ignore them" Junior then said "THAT WOULDN'T WORK!!" As he ran in his bedroom crying. His crying was distorted which made it more disturbing. After that, he grabbed a rope from under his bed. He grabbed a stool. Then before he tied the rope, it showed flashbacks on him spending time with his family and having so much fun. I cried a little. Then after he tied the rope, he said: "Every kid has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a kid cold when he is only sad. He then put his neck through the rope and let go. He.....he hung himself. After that, his father was cooking mac and cheese. Then he was finished so he yelled "Junior! Lunch is ready!" No reply. Then he yelled again "JUNIOR YOUR LUNCH IS READY!!!!!" In a distorted voice Then his father went upstairs to his bedroom to see what was going on. He saw Junior hanging on the noose with a letter about his deppresion on a dusty desk. His father then read it and cried. He then cried while he was going downstairs then he went to his medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of pills. He then said: Losing your child is never a good thing. It is one of the worst things a person can experience in life. Though death happens alot in life, it's still hard to deal with. Getting through the loss of your child takes time and everyone's journey to healing is unique. Everyone is different and sometimes the journey can seem more than we bare. Goodbye. He then opened the pills and put all of them in his mouth. Then he dropped to the floor and passed out. It was so horrible to see especially for a Christian show. Mom Asparagus then came home at 9.00 p.m at night and saw Both Junior and Dad asparagus dead. Then she buried them at a cemetery. Then it cuts to Bob,Larry,Laura carrot,Mom asparagus, Mr Lunt and all the other characters gathered around having a funeral. Then the episode ends. Then it cuts to Bob saying "It's time to talk about what we learned today" but QWERTY was not working. And the "what we learned today song" was not playing Bob then said "we have learned that deppresion can hurt us alot even until we kill ourselves. We also learned that bullying is a horrible thing to do" Bob and Larry just stood there without saying "God made you special and he loves you very much" They just stood there and the episode ended. No credits. No nothing... I was so scared. I threw the tape out the window. The episode ruined my entire childhood. I couldn't sleep for weeks. 5 weeks later, i decided to send a email to Big Idea (The company that makes VeggieTales) Here is the email Big Idea replied with: To: Whom it concerns From: Big Idea Subject: Disturbing VeggieTales 1994 VHS tape We are sorry you experienced that. We have nothing to do with something this disturbing or demented that you have described to us. But we understand your worry so throw out the tape and try to forget about all of it And remember. God loves you and he made you special. I told my parents, my aunt, my uncle and even my closet friends but they did not believe me about the episode. Until one day when i was watching the news on TV and there was a story about a kid named Josh López who hung himself after getting bullied too much. And the mothers name was Maria López which was very simular to the episode i watched. It really scared me I already threw the tape out the window and i tried to forget about it but it just would not come out of my mind. It was too disturbing and sad. I took their word and tried to forget about it for 2 weeks. But i could not do it. So i wanted to forget about it by going to skyzone. Then while i was jumping on a trampoline, a note appeared out of nowhere and it read: God loves you and he made you special :) Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read Category:Lost Episodes